A Dark Return
by Gragra
Summary: Alice returns to Wonderland,finding darkness to be in control,and someone having taken her place in the fight. Full sum inside. Rated T for language and descriptions.
1. Prolog

**Yeah,I'm doing an AIW story,woo! I hope you injoy! Here's the sum:**

**I was 11 last I visited Wonderland, that was when I ended the queens rule. 7 years later I return,to find Wonderland a wasteland,a new evil having taken over. Most people angry and scared...weak,but one has been fighting in my place,my...counterpart. "Danger is very real,but fear is a choice"-Will Smith in after earth.**

**Enjoy! By the way,Alice visited Wonderland twice before now,when she was 8 then 11.**

* * *

Alice's pov

I was finally finished with therapy sessions. You see after having returned to Wonderland and killing the red queen,I had awful reoccuring nightmares that got so bad I stopped sleeping and experienced bad daymares instead,then my sister decided to get me therapy sessions. After 7 years I was deamed fixed. It soon started drizzling,and the streets were almost empty. I pulled my jacket closer to my body and started to speed walk. I was lost in my own mind when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a dude,maybe around 20,with purple hair and cat ears..no not cat ears. He looked down and smirked "Oh terribly sorry Alice,didn't think you liked the rain much. See you soon~." and he walked away. Questions ran through my mind. Who was he? Did I know him? How does he know my name? What did he mean?

I realized I would need to worry about it later,for I had made it to the meeting point,and my sister was waiting for me. "How did it go?"Lorina asked. I put on a small smile and said "I'm fixed." Lorina smiled her dainty smile and we headed off in our cab. Of corse we both knew that what the Dr. said was a lie. I was still going to wake up in the middle of the night screaming my head off,and would be off to see if someone else could "help"me,because the Dr. had givin up,just as the others had when I was little.

When we reached home it was late at night,so I emidiatly went to bed,dreading what was to come.

* * *

_In her dream..._

_I was in Wonderland,running from something dark,pure evil,as it ran after me,black ooz pouring from a gash in its side,that seemed to try to grab me and pull me under,where no one would be able to hear my screams as the darkness filled me,consumed me. Then something silver shined ahead. A sword..no not just a sword,the Vopal sword that destroyed the jabbawoky,and things of pure darkness._

_I reached for it,my fingertips clutching it as I felt its power and purity surging through me. I knew instantly I would be able to fight this thing. But my confadense was shattered as the black ooz reached the tips of my boots and slowly reached up me,draining me of the swords power and purity,filling me with darkness._

_Then it reached the sword,turning its silver into rusty useless bronze. The ooz still proceeded to swallow me,untill only little bits of me showed,as the ooz started filling my nose and mouth,making me choke on the bitter taste._

_Just as I thought I was about to die,a terrible screetch sounded through my clogged ears,and the ooz started to disappear and I could breath and see again. Once I was free of the ooz,I turned to see a guy,about my age,with blonde hair and blue eyes,wearing a black hoodie,baggy ripped jeans,and combat boots,holding an emerald sword,and when he saw me he smiled and said "It's been awhile since you've been here Alice,so let me tell you now,the Vopal sword doesn't work on anything but bread now,it's retired,you'd need a sword like this on,or a gold one to actually destroy anything. Now,wake up."_

* * *

I woke up,realizing I slept a whole night,uninterrupted. This was like all the other times,though the boy was never there before to save me from destruction. I knew my sister wasn't up yet,because it was still a little early,so I went up into the attic. I looked for the old leather brown book I once wrote in. I found it on a small stool in a corner and opened it up,turning to where I left off,finding a simple sentence in an empty corner of a page,it read:

_Its time to come back to Wanderland Alice._

* * *

**How was it? Please tell me. My first AIW story,before I only did powerpuff girls! So remember:RnR!:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**No reviews,1 follow,1 favorite,and 22 views. Okay those of you who have just checked it out,I thank,but the thanking ends there. Mgirl5526,you rock,and thank you in our PM chat! If I am to continue this story,I need feed back,Mgirl has told me she likes it,so I shall. Next update will happen after 1 review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's pov

I stared at the message in my book. I didn't know what to think. I had nightmares every night about the blood I had splattered on my hands,and they expect me to come back?! And what if my nightmares are correct? What if a new evil is there and is waiting to swallow me whole?! It's almost like a dream,no,a nightmare. I refuse to go back! "Are you sure about that Alice?" I turned around and saw the boy from my nightmares,wearing the same outfit and a smile. My eyes must have been popping out of my head because he chuckled.

I-I must still be asleep,even if this guy was real,he would be in Wonderland. "Now come on,Cheshire is waiting for us at the portal."he grabbed my hand,and led me to the train station,me still dumbfounded,following blindly.

When we had reached the train station,I had snapped out of dumbfoundedness and looked over to where the boy was waving to see the man I bumped into earlier,though without the hat and saw he did have purple cat ears and a matching tail! He walked over with a huge grin(or was it a smirk?) on his face and he bowed "Hello Alice,sorry for the rude meeting earlier,and you must not remember me,but I'm Cal Cheshire,or the Cheshire Cat. And Alex and I are here to take you to Wonderland!" I gave him a look,soaking in this info,and looked over to the boy,Alex,who had a smile still etched on his face. And when I realized they really were going to take me,it was to late,Alex had grabbed my arm and pulled me into the portal they whipped up.

I was returning to Wonderland.

* * *

**Well,there y'all go. I hope you like! And yes,I claim ownership to Alex. And special thanks to Mgirl,for helping me get Alice to Wonderland! Bye!**


End file.
